All That Glitters
by Kelly Min
Summary: UNFINISHED CHAPTER SEVEN UP! First in a series of three, all of them now 18 and now to have a girlfriend Eddy's first, and this is a hard lesson for him.
1. All That Glitters

"All That Glitters"

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

"THE MOTHERSHIP HAS LANDED!"  Came Ed's cry.  Ed ran around in circles.  Blinking, Double-D only watched in amusement.  "Ed, it's only a house.  A mansion, in fact."  Double-D tried to console his friend.  Ed looked up from where he had stuffed his head into the dirt like ostrich.  Ed blinked, trying to understand what Double-D was saying.  "What's that, Double-D?"  Ed asked, seeming interested.  But of course, it could be really anything considering this is Ed.  "Well, Ed, a mansion is a large, expensive, and very impressively built house.  Namely, only wealthy people can afford them.  None of which live in our suburban cul-de-sac, sadly.  Such culture one can only dream of."  Double-D dreamily sighed, as Ed just stared blankly at him.  Eddy then appeared out of no where.  "WEALTHY?!  YOU MEAN WITH… CASH?!"  Eddy screamed, drooling, as his mind wandered to jaw breakers.  Double-D winced and then sighed.  "Wealthy normally means that, yes, Eddy.  Thank you for clearing that up."  Silence, a sigh or two, and then Ed would jump in.  "HIYA EDDY."  And he'd then grin stupidly as he'd just sit there on the grass, as the other two watched movers bring furniture into the mansion.

"It's, quite impressive, isn't it?"  A gentle female voice came from behind the trio.  "AHHH!"  Ed screamed, jumping on top of the fence.  "IT IS THE DAUGHTER OF HADES, COME TO DEVOUR US IN AN UNTIMELY MANNER!"  Double-D sighed, rubbing his forehead.  "Don't mind him, he's… **special**."  Double-D tried to make it sound, as if it was the best word possible.  Turning, they were all seeing a girl around their age, with chestnut brown hair and black eyes; she was wearing a pale green halter top with a dark green long skirt.  "But, yes, as you mention it, it is impressive."  Double-D nodded, and then he thought for a moment.  He'd never seen her before.  "Mansions don't impress me as much as cash."  Eddy waved his hand, turning to look at the new girl, and then his eyes locked on her.  He didn't move or speak now.

"Oh Eddy, must you be so shallow?"  Double-D shook his head, sighing.  The girl chuckled slightly.  "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was wealthy, his shallowness throws it into perspective."  Double-D would only nod, as Eddy just ogled for the moment.  "He only wishes he was."  Double-D admitted, Ed was now over by the girl, sniffing at her hair.  A dreamy smile came over his rectangular face and he settled on the ground.  "Mmm.  Lilacs."  That was all he said, then she giggled again.  "I'm guessing he could smell the lilac shampoo."  Double-D inhaled for a moment.  "Ah yes, fragrant and gentle, Ed's got it right on the nose.  A delightful scent I must say."  Double-D smiled, nodding.

"Heavens!  Where are my manners?  You seem new in the area.  My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double-D.  That oaf beside you is Ed, that's all he's called.  And this statue beside me is…"  And without hitch, Eddy suddenly popped up dashed over to her side, his tongue in knots, just like it normally was with Nazz.  He'd grin his devilish grin and stand there for a moment.  "Eddy."  Eddy extended his hand, took her hand in his, and bent down to kiss it.  While the girl giggled, Double-D stared on in disbelief.  Eddy was being courteous?  Outrageous!  Simply unbelievable!

"Nice to meet all of you."  She'd slip her hand away from Eddy, looking to the trio.  "My name is Ivy Matherfield."


	2. Is Not Gold

"Is Not Gold"

Chapter 2

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  You all know that Ed, Edd, n Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right?  Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way.  Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe).

Author's Note:  Well, I'd like to thank those who gave me some positive feedback about the first chapter.  As we delve deeper, you'll see just what I have up my sleeves for Eddy.  ~chuckles~  I've always felt honored to know these Peach Creekians, the Endless Summer Stars.  I hope you do too.  ~smirks~  And to quote Kevin, "Oh, here we go.".  

That same evening.

"Now Eddy, I hope you're not plotting to take our new neighbor out of their fortunes."  Came Double-D's tone as he was slowly munching on a piece of homemade pizza.  The boys were enjoying a quiet night in Double-D's backyard.  The Japanese garden it had taken him years to perfect was finally in full-bloom.  Ed was in the stream, swimming with the Koi, and laughing heartily.  Double-D sighed, he has grown use to Ed doing idiotic and crazy things, at least this way, Ed is getting clean in some aspect.

"Huh?  What?  Oh yeah, sure, Double-D."  Eddy was obviously off somewhere else in dreamland.  Double-D smiled a bit, knowing where his mind was.  It was on Ivy, he just hoped it was for the right reasons.  Double-D honestly didn't know why he bothered so much when it came to Eddy's personal life.  Oh maybe it was because they were friends, and Double-D knew how Eddy worked, better than his parents and his brother did.  He just hoped Ivy wasn't in for a rude awakening.  Taking a sip of his soda, Double-D put it back on the table beside him.  

All of the sudden, Ed pops his head out of the water, with a Koi stuck through his ears, laughing.  "That tickles."  Double-D is automatically thrown into a panic attack.  "Ed!  What have you done?!  That poor fish!"  Double-D scrambles over to assess the situation, as Ed just sits there with his signature stupid grin.  Double-D takes a moment or two and then is able to extract the fish from Ed's lobes and toss him back into the calm waters of his home.  Double-D sighed with annoyance of the whole situation as Eddy just continued to stare off into space.

"Ed, why don't you have some pizza, hmm?"  Double-D suggested, as Ed perked.  "Pizza?  Cheese?  Oh yes please!"  He laughed and ran over to the box and swallowed it down in one bite.  Expecting this, Double-D had at least three more waiting to bake in the kitchen.  Ed now sat down on the grass, and took a look over at Eddy.  "Can we have some potato salad?"  Ed asked out of nowhere.  Double-D blinked, then shrugged.  "If you'd like some Ed, I could make you some."  But Ed was of course, just being the lovable oaf they all could rely on.  There wasn't any real answer, only Ed staring at Eddy now.  "Why is Eddy being so silent?"  Now that was a question Double-D assumed Ed wanted an answer to.

"He's daydreaming Ed."  Eddy perked at Double-D saying this.  "I got it!"  He shouted.  He climbed up on the table.  "Eddy, please, you'll get dirt all over the table, I just washed it!"  Double-D scolded, but typical Eddy, didn't care one bit.  "We all know you love to clean, Sockhead, so quit scowling, and rejoice you get to do it again."  Eddy smirked, as Double-D just stood there, waiting.  "Well?  What do you have?"  Double-D asked.  Eddy's mind went blank.  Then he seemed to remember again.  "Oh, oh, oh, me me me!"  Ed jumped back and forth in place with both hands raised in the air.  "Eddy wants to go find the cockroach kid within!"  Ed smiled, Eddy growled and smacked Ed with his fist.  "Shut up lumpy."  Eddy scowled and then cleared his throat.  "I'm going to ask Ivy out."  Eddy grinned feverishly.  Double-D blinked, but smiled none the less.

"Bravo Eddy!  A brave gesture!  May I suggest a bouquet of her favorite flowers and perhaps a lovely candlelit dinner?"  Double-D would clap.  Eddy was about to say something when Ed burst into laughter.  "Ah ha ha ha!  Eddy's got a girlfriend!  Quick Double-D!  Let's hide before the Cootie Monster gets us!  Ah ha ha ha!"  Ed ran around in circles, Eddy let out a yell of anger and chased Ed down.  Tackling him and beating him up, he'd finally return, covered in dirt and grass.  "Great idea Double-D, but I don't know what kind of flowers she likes.  And, um, how am I going to pay for a dinner?"  Eddy was for the first time, nervous.  Double-D smiled, giving his good friend a pat on the back, for reassurance.

"Don't worry my friend, I have everything well at hand.  Judging by her personality and her zodiac sign, I can easily surmise that she would love a plentiful bouquet of lilacs.  Luckily enough, I have some growing right here in the garden."  Double-D would watch Ed warily as he jumped back into the stream with the Koi.  He shrugged.  "As for dinner, why don't you invite her here?  Saturday night my parents will be out of town for the weekend.  I'll play host, waiter, chef…"  Then he looked to Ed again.  "…it'd probably be best if we lock Ed up in his room with some movies."  Eddy gleamed.  "Great idea!  Oh… but wait… I don't know where she lives…"  Double-D blinks, nodding and sighing.  "I agree with you there.  Say, maybe the new neighbors have seen her."  Eddy grinned, nodding.  Grabbing Double-D by the wrist, they ran off in direction of the unfamiliar mansion.    


	3. Green With Envy

"Green With Envy"

Chapter 3

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  You all know that Ed, Edd, n Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right?  Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way.  Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe).

Author's Note:  Wow!  Eddy's changing already!  He hasn't thought of one scam yet!  ~chuckles~  Don't worry folks, he'll be back to his own dork-like self in no time at all.  I'm actually having lots of fun writing this.  It's a good thing I'm on such a drive at the moment.  ~smirks~  It's also a comforting notion that my writing muse has not bit the dust.  Damn, I can't wait to see tonight's (2.13.2004) new episode.  Anyway, do enjoy!

There it was.  A monument of gray, cream, and pale blue.  It was even huger than when he first spotted it.  And there Eddy and Double-D stood, just for a moment, gazing at the huge house.  It took Double-D a moment, but he nudged Eddy towards the door.  The tall stone columns on each side of the door gave off a formidable appearance.  Eddy gulped, all of the sudden not too sure.  But he had to know, he had to ask.  He really couldn't wait at all.  Double-D stepped off to the side and hid behind a column, watching, as Eddy approached the door, and finally rang the doorbell.  Escaping was a chime that must have been played by some orchestra.  Eddy heard footsteps approach the door, as the locks came unlocked and the door pulled back.  The sight before him was a bit, well, unexpected.  Ivy?!  What was she doing there?  

"How may I—oh!  Eddy?  What are you doing here?"  Ivy asked gently, standing there at the door with an off the shoulder jade green sweater and black jeans.  It took Eddy a moment to compose himself before shaking his head and then smirking.  "Ivy!  What are you—I didn't expect to see—I mean I was looking for—"  Eddy mumbled on, but then cleared his throat as Ivy chuckled.  "If you must know I…"  Wait a second, she couldn't tell him what she was really doing here.  She sighs, what to come up with and something quick.  Suddenly, an idea came to her head.  "…I'm babysitting.  Did you need something?"  Yes, that'd work.  Eddy seemed to buy it; he would just grin and laugh.  "Well, actually, I uh, wanted to know, if you wanted… to go… on a… date… with… me."  Eddy's tongue tossed once more.  His face was redder than Ed's rump when Sarah beats it.  Ivy smiled genuinely now.  

"That's very sweet, I would love to."  Eddy beamed.  "Oh—that's—that's great!  Um, you know where my friend Double-D's house is?"  Ivy blinked as from the right of him was produced a map.  Eddy took it, looked it over, and then grinned as he handed it over.  "There… you um, go.  I'll meet you there at… say, seven o'clock?"  Ivy would nod with a smile.  "That sounds fine to me, I will see you then."  She began to turn away as Eddy began to bounce back and forth on his tiptoes, too eagerly excited.  Ivy then turned back.  "Oh, and Eddy?"  Eddy stopped, looking at her.  He swallowed, almost falling to his feet.  She was so lovely.  She was so… beautiful, like… nothing else he's ever seen.  Double-D had to chuckle, he'd never seen Eddy so enamoured, except with money.  In fact, since he's seen Ivy, he hasn't thought of any money-making scams since.  "Y-y-y-yeah?"  Eddy was growing more nervous by the second.  Ivy leaned over to kiss Eddy gently on the cheek.  "I'm _really_ looking forward to Saturday night."  She smiled as she pulled back, turning away and closing the door.  Shocked, Eddy just stood there, and then collapsed.  Once back inside, a lady turned to Ivy.  "Who was that dear?"  Ivy turned to the lady with a smile.  "Oh, it was no one important Mother…"  Ivy walked back up the stairs towards her room.

Double-D waved a bottle of smelling salts under Eddy's nose.  Eddy's face twisted at the strong, pungent scent from the bottle.  His eyes opened.  "Yuck!"  Eddy sat up and shook his head, looking over to Double-D.  "She kissed me?"  Eddy rubbed his cheek; the lip-gloss was still fresh.  He pulled his hand back, the slight flicker of glitter in the lip-gloss.  He smiled, so did Double-D.  "You lucky devil, you.  You're braver than I ever could be."  Eddy just kept right on grinning, and they would walk right back to the house, where they would find Ed asleep on the lawn.  Double-D chuckled as Eddy sighed.  "What are we going to do with that lump?"  Double-D shrugged.  "It's a typical Ed, you know that.  I'm sure…"  And they'd be interrupted by noise coming from Nazz's house.  Double-D rolled his eyes.  "…well, at least he's not as noisy as Kevin and Nazz."  They both shudder.  "I hope one day their parents find out."  Eddy scowls and drags Ed inside behind Double-D.


	4. The Garden Grows

"The Garden Grows"

Chapter 4

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  You all know that Ed, Edd, n Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right?  Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way.  Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe).

Author's Note:  Well, how's it going now?  Pretty well I'd surmise.  And I must admit I've been watching the show a bit too much, but hey!  It really helps inspire me… like yesterday?  It was the one where all the boys are attracted to Nazz at once.  ~smirk~  "I feel like the nazzes on the back of my nazz are standing on nazz."  Hehe.  One of my favorites.  "Hello?  Echo!  My name is Ed!"  I hope you'll enjoy this Chapter, I've enjoyed writing it.  :D  Pretty please with bacon bits on top, read and review!  :3

It was 6 o'clock p.m. on that very special Saturday evening.  Over at Ed's house, Double-D had made sure Ed was locked away with plenty of movies, toast, and gravy (and with a little help from Sarah's occasional check-ins), so that this night could go as smoothly as possible for Eddy.  Because if there's one thing here that Double-D believed in, it was truest love.  The purest and most admirable form of it.  Oh sure, he and Eddy had their times of disagreement and quarrels, but they were the best of friends.  All three of them.  And Double-D wanted Eddy to always know, no matter what happens in their lives that he'll be there for him, and always would be.  And Ed would too, in his own special way.

Now Double-D was back home and in the kitchen, with a terribly nervous Eddy sitting impatiently in the living room (sans shoes, of course).  Double-D was going over the simple menu for the evening.  Nothing too bold.  Homemade sparkling juice (with added sparkling cider for the "bubbling" effect), followed by a gorgonzola/pecan salad, and for dinner, chicken (marinated in a mixture of balsamic vinegar and Dijon mustard), roasted baby potatoes (coated in herbs de provence and extra virgin olive oil), and a medley of homegrown vegetables (carrots, corn, peas).  Dessert was to follow, homemade apple crisp, with vanilla ice cream.  Ah, yes, everything was going according to plan.  As Double-D was putting the finishing touches on the salad, he caught glimpse of Eddy nervously plowing digits through his jet black hair and messing it in one fowl swoop.  

"Eddy, would you relax?  Everything will go according to plan.  If you just are yourself, the… good one I know is buried in there somewhere… she'll not only adore you, she'll enjoy the evening."  Double-D said with a smile, covering both salads, and putting them in the fridge.  He also put the champagne flutes in the freezer, to chill them.  Eddy just scowled as per usual.  "I'm not **you**, Double-D.  I can't relax and know everything's going to be all right.  For all I know I could… spill juice on her dress or… say something really ignorant!"  Eddy threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  The pressure and stress was building on him.  He looked so different now.  Black shirt, black jeans.  Just a simple change of clothes, that's all it took.  

"As flattered as I am by that comment, Eddy… I have to _insist_ upon my words again, tonight will be fine and you'll wake up feeling one hundred percent, chum."  Double-D adjusted his bow-tie, hidden under his chef outfit, was his waiter/host outfit.  He checked the clock, my how thirty-five minutes fly when you're running around your own house, and it's not even for you.  But then again, Eddy's just as important, if not equal to that.  Eddy rolled up his sleeves.  "I need a _serious_ smoke."  He fumbled for his lighter and case.  Double-D snatched them away promptly.  "Not a chance, mister.  The last thing you need is smoke on your breath."  Double-D wagged a finger at him, while Eddy growled.  "Relax; I wasn't going to smoke it in here.  I was going to take it outside.  Yesh, what a hack."  Eddy kicked the ground and wandered back into the living room.  

"Just watch for her, Eddy.  She should be here soon."  Double-D's voice faded into the background as Eddy peered out the front window fearfully.

It was now 6:45 p.m. and Ivy was in her room, putting the finishing touches to her outfit.  She had selected a birthday present from not long ago.  A shimmering dark green gown, which was off the shoulder.  Long gloves that matched it, and shoes as well.  Her small purse, not a necessity, but there none the less.  She wore a choker, and her hair was freshly combed.  Light eye-shadow and lip-gloss, and she now walked towards the stairs and descended them.  Her Mother and Father beamed and glowed, she looked so grown up and so in love.  She glowed practically.  "Darling, you look stunning.  Have fun on your date and don't make him swoon **too** much."  Her Father chuckled, Mother and then Ivy joining in, blush settling in as well.  "Are you sure you don't need Ivan to drive you, my dear?"  Her Mother asked one more time, Ivy nodded.  "I am sure Mother… I want to be careful this time.  I know it seems sneaky what I'm doing… but I want to make sure I am liked for who I am… not the money."  Ivy would smile, as her parents would nod, watching her walk out the door.  "I hope she's not disappointed too much, darling."  Mother said to Father as they went back to the parlor.

6:55 p.m., Eddy's eyes darted like crazy back and forth across the glass.  He did a last minute check of himself.  He fixed his hair and shirt, and then walked down by the door and took one more look.  Double-D came to the door as well.  Double-D shooed Eddy back over to the table.  "Light the candles and put on the music, Eddy.  I will wait here."  Eddy nodded and did as told, and then sat himself down at the table, looking at the bottle of sparkling juice in the holder, chilling as it sat.  The table set, the vinaigrette and a bouquet of lilies in the middle, two candles danced on the sides.  Double-D smiled as he took notice and spotted her finally.  Taking a moment to clean up, he stood at the door, and waited for just the right moment, and then opened it.  Ivy was a little surprised, but she smiled none the less.  "Good evening Miss Matherfield, welcome to Chéz Double-D, I am your waiter and host.  Please come in, your party is anxiously… not to mention nervously… awaiting you."  Double-D would step back and let her step inside.  

Ivy chuckled softly at Double-D's whispered words.  She could agree with Eddy's nervousness, but then again, she didn't seem so nervous right now.  Ivy would step inside, handing her purse to Double-D who quickly hung it on a hook and offered her his arm to lead her to the table.  At the table, Eddy was beside himself.  There she stood, in glittering dark green, a picture of beauty, the sweat only poured faster.  He took a quick swig of his sparkling juice and stood, as Ivy took Double-D's arm, to watch and wait.  He sighed; he couldn't have picked a better time to fall in love.  As they appeared at the edge of the hallway and the living room came into view, Ivy gasped.  "It's beautiful."  Eddy heard her whisper.  Her voice, like an angel sighing.  Half-hooded eyes stared on in awe.  "Your table is right this way, and we're glad you like the atmosphere."  Double-D ushered her over to Eddy, who cleared his throat and offered her a seat, holding it out for her of course.  Double-D just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thank you Eddy."  Ivy said as he pushed her seat in.  Eddy coughed.  "No problem."  He then took his own seat.  "A little "bubbly"?"  He took the bottle out of the ice.  She nodded.  "Please."  She was sliding off her gloves and getting a bit more comfortable.  She also unfolded her napkin and slid it into her lap.  Eddy poured her a flute of it, and then added some more to his own.  "So… did you… have any problems… finding the place?"  Eddy's nervousness was showing again.  Ivy chuckled.  "No… it was relatively easy.  So… I know we don't know much about each other… so why don't we trade information, hmm?"  Ivy asked, taking a delicate sip of the juice.  "Huh?  Oh… yeah… information.  Well, I'm eighteen… I smoke… it helps to calm my nerves.  I… love jawbreakers, and I… work part-time at the Jawbreaker Express… no brothers or sisters… my mother and father like to go out a lot…"  Eddy's voice trailed off.  "…what about you, Ivy?"  The dreaded question came.

"Well, interesting… I'm eighteen as well… my favorite color is green, as you can see… I love ice skating, swimming, dancing, singing… I have a baby sister who's just turned two months… her name is Gardenia… I baby sit part-time… I'm actually quite a big fan of ballet and opera… but I don't attend as much as I should… my mother is a housewife… my father is just a businessman… nothing too much out of sorts."  She half-lied, most of that was truth, but not all of it.  Eddy nodded, taking another sip of his juice as Double-D appeared with the salads, and set them down before them both.  "Tonight, we have Gorgonzola Salad, then for our main course we have Roasted Chicken in Balsamic Vinaigrette, Roasted Baby Potatoes, and a Vegetable Medley.  For Dessert, we have Apple Crisp a la mode.  Enjoy."  Double-D smiled as he walked away.  It was the beginning of a long, twisting evening… as the both of them started on their salads.  


	5. The Blossoming One

"The Blossoming One"

Chapter 5

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  You all know that Ed, Edd, n Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right?  Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way.  Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe).

Author's Note:  All right, so things have been progressing well thus far.  :D  I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story… ^_^ …and yes, Kevin and Nazz were going at it, but really… did I need to tell you that?  ~chuckles~  I thought it was a good twisting to the end of Chapter Three… ~smirks~  … "You're too fat for me, I'm too fat for you!"  ~dances~  ~laughs~  I think the almost electric attraction between Ivy and Eddy proves to be a good thing, don't you?  I wonder how many of you can guess what lesson Eddy needs to learn, in order to keep Ivy, someone he'll eventually learn to adore more than anything.  ~grins~  Let me know in your reviews.

"College Plans?"  Eddy's voice rose as they were working their way through the entrée.  Eddy hadn't been thinking of College.  In honesty, with his brother away at College, living on his own, he's often thought of going away to College… but his parents constantly remind him that without a decent job, that they wouldn't be able to afford it.  So when a job that didn't meet their decency (Jawbreaker Express rarely met anyone's decency… except Jawbreaker lovers) was the only one Eddy could stick with, they basically told him his only option was a Community College.  "Well… nothing too… impressive."  Eddy sighed, taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh… well, I don't know what I'm going to be doing either…"  Ivy admitted, though she was sure she'd be privately tutored this time – she was pretty sure of it, she wanted to learn at least three languages this year, and added to her list of things, she'd pretty much have her hands full.  "Mmm… I must say this dinner is delicious… do you intend to be a cook later on in life, Double-D?"  Ivy averted her eyes to the doorway, where Double-D stood, he blushed slightly.  "Oh… no, no… I am probably going to be a scientist of sorts."  He walked back into the kitchen, and brining out the dessert.  "Here you are."  He put them down, then picked up the entrée plates, and then placed dessert in the right place.  He walked off.  "Well… this seemed to go… _smoothly_."  Eddy said, a nervous chuckle following.

"Oh yes… it did.  I'll agree.  Oh.  In a week, my parents are having a high tea… and I was wondering if you would like to come."  Ivy offered, taking a bite of dessert.  "Eddy!"  Double-D whispered from around the corner.  Eddy cleared his throat.  "E-excuse me."  Ivy nodded as Eddy slipped into the kitchen.  "What's up sockhead?"  Double-D sighed.  "You had better accept, high teas are very formal and delicate, and you'd get in well with her parents if you showed up.  Always a plus."  Double-D whispered.  "Take a breather, Double-D.  I wasn't going to nix it… even if I don't know… what to do at one."  Double-D smiled.  "Oh don't you worry, I'll show you what to do…"  Eddy nodded, smirked a bit, and went right back out.  "I'd actually… like to come."  "Good… I'll come and pick you up."  Double-D smiled, as did Eddy.  Ivy chuckled, wiping her mouth.  "Well… I am stuffed."  

"Do you want me to walk you home?"  Eddy offered.  "A fine gesture my friend, a fine one."  Double-D whispered as he watched from the kitchen, drying dishes.  "NO!"  Ivy exclaimed; which made both Eddy and Double-D jump in surprise.  She didn't want her to walk him home?  Had Eddy done something he wasn't seeing?  Did she not like him?  "Um… but, I'd love it if you'd escort me to the door.  I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."  Ivy pushed out her chair, as Double-D ran to gather her things, handing them to Eddy.  "Oh… s-sure.  I can do that."  Eddy swallowed, as Ivy turned her back to him, hands out to gather each sleeve.  Shaking in his shoes, he could only stand there… glimpsing at the bare back she was showing.  "Eddy, I do need my coat."  Eddy blinked to attention then.

"Sorry…"  He admitted, putting one sleeve up and then the other.  Her arms slipped into the sleeves with slight resistance.  Almost like she didn't want to go home.  She was having such a good time and all.  She honestly wished she could have had the chance to dance with him.  Well, there would be time for that… she knew.  She would figure something out so she'd be able to be in his arms and see just what kind of man he truly was.  Afterall, this was a test of love, and to see if Eddy, when finding out she was rich, would care or not care.  It meant a lot to Ivy… and she'd find out eventually.  She had her ways.  

Ivy hooked her arm with Eddy's, smiling up to him.  Eddy only smiled in return, shaking like a fiend once more.  He lead her to the door, while Double-D opened it.  They both stepped outside and Double-D closed the door behind them.  Ivy took a few steps, getting off the front porch, turning back to Eddy.  "I had a wonderful time, Eddy… thank you.  You were a perfect gentlemen."  Ivy smiled.  "…me?  I mean… yeah, always am babe."  Eddy winked as she chuckled.  "Guess this is goodnight then…"  Eddy murmured; just as Ivy grabbed him by the arms and dip-kissed him.  

Eddy's eyes went wide… but he regained composure and returned the kiss, and returned woozily to the steps of the porch.  "Good night Eddy."  Ivy said as she walked off.  Eddy waved to her dreamily, and as Double-D opened the door, promptly fell over onto the carpet.


	6. A Light in the Garden

"A Light in the Garden"

Chapter Six

Author: Kelly Min

Disclaimer: You all know that Ed, Edd, n Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right? Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way. Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe), along with any family and friends mentioned in the stories.

Author's Note: I know, I know... it's been a while since I've written this. I've been trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this. : I'd like to thank everyone for their constant support. Hard to believe it'll be over soon? I'm half-way from my finish point. The final chapter will lead off into the next sets of stories. So, do keep an eye out. Well, do enjoy! :3

"Now Eddy, posture... it's imperative you keep a good posture for this evening." Double-D coaxed his friend who was attempting walking with three books on his head. Eddy sighed. "I don't know, Double-D... this seems like an awful lot for a tea party..." Eddy concentrated though, he wanted to impress Ivy. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Well if it isn't Dorkasaurus and Dweebaramus." Kevin snickered from behind the fence. "Are you ladies practicing for the ball? Don't forget your ball gowns!" Kevin guffawed until he got smacked over the head. "Ow!" He turned to see an aggravated Nazz behind him. "Nazz! Hey honey, what's going... on?" Kevin waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Nazz had her hands on her hips. "Don't try to sweet-talk me, Kevin. You're eighteen, and you're acting like such a... eleven year old!" Nazz threw her hands up in disgust, storming off. Kevin, now sweating bullets, ran after her. "Nazz, baby, wait... wait up!"

"He's SO owned." Eddy shook his head. "Poor fellow..." Double-D added in. "Yes, it is a travesty to see one of our own peers in such an adolescent relationship, when his other half he equally respects and loves." An odd, rare, completely correct comment from Ed. Double-D and Eddy just blinked. "Sometimes I wonder where these outbursts come from..." Double-D murmured, shaking his head. "Eddy, let's practice greeting your host..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, sure, whatever." Standing straight, Eddy bowed rather graciously. "Good evening my precious lady, I wish to humbly thank you for inviting me." He would then pretend to take a hand and kiss it. Only, when he would open his eyes, he would be holding Ed's hand, who was laughing and smirked. "Tease!" Ed laughed and ran around in circles. Eddy spit in disgust while Double-D hung his head. "Well done, Eddy. Now, pretend I am another lady at the party. Introduce yourself." Eddy nodded.

Bowing again, but shorter this time, Eddy spoke once again. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Eddy. How does this evening find you?" Spoken without a hitch. "Good, Eddy. Do you have other phrases in mind as well? It might be boring to hear you speak the same thing each time." Eddy nodded once more. "Gotcha Double-D. Hey, can we break for lunch? I'm starved." Double-D nodded with a smile. "Certainly. We'll practice table etiquette after." Double-D walked into his house and began to prepare lunch.

"Sometimes I pick my bellybutton and let the lint tickle my tummy..." Ed sighed and munched on the grass. Eddy scowled and rolled his eyes. "GIRL!" Ed shouted as he pointed. Eddy turned on his heels to see Ivy walking past Double-D's house. Eddy immediately began to shake. Sweat poured over his forehead. "H-h-hi Ivy." Eddy waved meekly. She turned, smiling, she would stop. "Eddy, hello." Ivy approached. _Oh god, she was coming over! Be cool, Eddy, cool like... cash._ Eddy's charming grin came over his face.

"How are you? I-I'm looking forward to... to the party." It was only in a few days. He had been practicing night and day to get the etiquette down perfect. Although, this is the first time since they met that he's thought about cash. In fact, scams had all but disappeared from the cul-de-sac since then. Some of the kids didn't mind one bit, some were relieved, and others worried. It was out of Eddy's character, WAY OUT, to miss out on scamming someone. Ivy smiled now.

"Well so am I. My parents are looking forward to meeting you as are my friends." Ivy pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear as Double-D re-entered the scene and placed some sandwiches and juice down on the table. He then spied Eddy and Ivy. "Oh, hello Ivy." Double-D waved. Ivy waved in return. Meanwhile, Eddy is thinking... _Oh no, her family and friends know I'm coming? Hell, I hope I don't make a total fool of myself... she'll never forgive me._ "Would you like to join us?" Double-D's voice cut Eddy's thoughts. Eddy just smiled to Ivy. "Oh well I'd love to, but I need to go gather some Earl Gray for my mother, we're out and it's her favorite. But... I will see you later, and Eddy... I'll see _you_ on Saturday." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, and then waving, she'd walk off.

Eddy sighed dreamily. "...she's so perfect." Eddy smirked. "I'm going to impress her parents and sweep her off her feet!" Eddy smacked fist to palm. Double-D chuckled. "You've a long way before you're there, Eddy. But you're close. Come on guys, lunch is ready." Double-D motioned his two friends over. They all sat down and enjoyed their lunch. Moments later, Double-D was cleaning up as Eddy was verbally practicing his table etiquette.

Double-D now appeared, in costume. Silence and staring, and then Eddy and Ed broke out into fists of laughter. "Oh pardon me, mademoiselle. Can I get your seat?" Eddy asked between snickers. "Yeah yeah, pretty Double-D needs a throne!" Eddy and Ed cracked up as Double-D fumed. "It's **MAY** I, Eddy. And I'm trying to help you visualize better! So Ed zip it and Eddy, get gentlemanly!" Double-D all but screeched. Eddy swallowed thickly and Ed sat down.

"Very good. Now then, Eddy, I'm approaching the table... and then a chair, it appears I'm going to sit..." Double-D made the motions as he spoke them. Eddy was quick to think, and he pulled out the chair for Double-D. Smiling, Double-D made the motion to sit and Eddy pushed the chair in behind. "Well done, Eddy. Now, most likely if Ivy's parents are there, they will sit by themselves and look on. However..." Double-D cleared his throat. "Ivy would most likely want you sitting right beside her. If such is the situation, she'd either pat the seat, or say it." Double-D smiled.

"I hope I don't fumble and land in her lap..." Eddy was so nervous he was biting his nails. "Crap, I can't stand being so nervous!" Eddy exclaimed as he fumbled for a cigarette. Putting it in his mouth, lighting, and then taking a few puffs... he seemed calmer. Double-D sighed. "That's another thing... I wouldn't advise smoking at the party. It's not proper. If you **really** need to, excuse yourself and go outside." Eddy grumbled while he took a few more puffs.

"Yeah... well, I hope I don't forget." Eddy said and they went back to practicing.

"Ivy, so tell me, what's this new beau like?" "Yeah, is he tall and handsome?" "How much does he –" Maris, Janey, and Cordette were huddled around there friend on the day before the High Tea. "Stop, stop, stop!" Ivy sighed. "He's a wonderful man, Maris. He's kind and considerate, and so far... he doesn't know my secret. He's handsome, Janey. He's not tall but he's not short either. And Cordy, he is not set to inherit anything. And that doesn't matter... at all." Ivy sighed gently. "No, when I see the warmth in his eyes... when I feel him close. It doesn't matter one bit."

Maris and Janey smiled, happy to see their friend. Cordy on the other hand, laughed. "That's hilarious, Ivy! Of **course** it matters. Money makes it or breaks it." Cordy went back to filing her nails. "To **you**, it might. But not to me." Ivy countered. Maris frowned at Cordy. "Geez, how selfish can you be, Cordy?" Maris was this lovely brunette, with natural curls. She had the palest blue eyes. She had the look of prestige, but not the mouth. Janey was a redhead, with shoulder-length tendrils. She had green eyes, but they weren't as intense as Ivy's. Cordette was lavished; she had long black hair and black eyes. She had the look **AND** the mouth.

Cordy scoffed. "Excuse me?" Janey shook her head. "Yeah, what kind of friend are you? Are you even to be considered one?" Cordy gasped, truly shocked. "How **dare** you say that to me!" Ivy pulled herself to her full height. "Cordy, where is your invitation?" Cordy blinked, and pulled it out of her purse. Handing it over, Ivy ripped it into tiny bits. "Consider your invitation revoked, as well as my friendship. Please leave immediately." Cordy gasped, took her things and stormed out.

"Bravo, Ivy, Bravo!" Maris clapped, as did Janey. "So, shall we go shopping for new outfits for later? Oh! And remember Maris... this isn't my house. It's yours. You've been kind enough to let me have the party here." Maris nodded. "Understood." Then they all walked downstairs and made their way to the limo, and pulled out of the driveway... gossiping as usual.

Now it was 2:00 p.m. and Double-D was putting the finishing touches on Eddy. Eddy stood there in slightly formal wear. Sweating bullets profusely, he didn't know if he was going to faint or have a stroke. All Eddy could think about was Ivy, and even thinking about her, didn't calm him down, it only made him worse. Eddy was dressed in what's known as a poet's tunic (with the big slightly ruffled kind of thing in the middle of his shirt), he was wearing a dark green velvet jacket, with a trim of lighter green. Black pants and matching shoes. He actually looked like a prince, if you could believe it.

"Marvelous, it's amazing what a change of clothes could do to a man." Double-D was somewhat awed at how, well, gentleman like Eddy looked. "Are you done yet, sockhead?" Looked different, still acted the same. Double-D watched Eddy through flat eyes. "Eddy, please, you're **supposed** to be a gentleman. "Sockhead" is not a polite or endearing term." Double-D warned. "But it defines who you are." Ed said out of nowhere. Double-D just blinked and sighed at Ed.

"As I was saying... Eddy, you're ready. I guess you had better get going." Double-D smiled. Eddy grinned, a bit of worry in it. He inhaled sharply, and turns away. He freezes in his tracks as he sees Ivy coming down the cul-de-sac to gather him. His tongue tied in knots. She looked like a princess, how convenient was that? She wore a dark green spaghetti strap gown, with a light sparkle to it. It had a large, flowing skirt. She was wearing heels; the clacking of the heels was heard on the sidewalk as she finally approached the trio.

"My goodness, Ivy, you look dazzling, if I may say so." Double-D ventured to say what Eddy could not. The sweat came back ten fold. His nerves were shot and going off the wall. Ivy blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you Eddward, that's kind of you to say." She then turned to Eddy.

"You look as handsome as a Prince, are you ready to go?" Ivy said gently to Eddy. Eddy almost fainted over, but... he regained as much composure as he could. He cleared his throat, offered her his arm as he bowed. "Shall we?" He asked smoothly. She blushed and took his arm as they started off.

Double-D sighed as he watched them walk off. Ed, once again, was in the pool of Koi, and swimming with them, laughing happily.


	7. The Ensnaring Weed

"The Ensnaring Weed"

Chapter Seven

Author: Kelly You all know that Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy is property of Danny Antonnuci, right? Well good, then you know that they don't belong to me in any way. Ivy's my only pride and joy (hehehe), along with any family and friends mentioned in the stories. Sixpence None the Richer's "Kiss Me" is copyright of them and Vitamin C's "The Itch" is copyright of herself.

Author's Note: Yes, again, I do apologize. I know it's been a while and I know one reader even e-mailed me stating how worried they were that I hadn't gotten around to writing another chapter. Fearing that I might have lost the interest to write it, or that I just had up and… died? Something to that… well, thank you **Billy**, for your commitment and enjoyment. I must say, that never before have I encountered someone so dedicated to what I'm writing. Thank you so much, it's appreciated.

Anyway, it seems I've found my muse again, although, to be honest it wasn't really lost. You see, back when I did have a muse for this, my computer went kaput. And I had the latest chapter saved on; you guessed it, my C drive. So, I couldn't come back to it… until low and behold, it decided to work for me! I finished it as soon as an idea flew into my mind. Now, I'm going to be a bit more careful and save these stories to disks, so the next time, I'll be able to finish it on my campus computers with their word processors. Just to be safe… you know? ENJOY:D

One more thing! In this story, there's a darker plot twist. I won't give away too many details, but you know Cordy? Well, her full name and full scheme will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you do enjoy!

"I can't wait for my friends to meet you." Ivy smiled, walking arm and arm with Eddy. Eddy just grinned nervously to her; he was at a loss for words. He couldn't help it. She was the picture of perfection and he felt like a big bucket of grease… if you could imagine something to that effect happening.

_What am I going to do? Should I tell her I'm scared shitless at this moment? Just smile and nod my head? God, the way she makes me feel… I've never felt this way before… not even with Nazz. Damnit! I want to propose to her right on the spot! She's the one for me, I know it! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!_

"Um… yeah, I can't wait either." Eddy looked down to the pavement as they walked. Ivy sighed, he was nervous and she could tell. She put a gloved hand over his. He glanced up to her. "Don't worry, Eddy, just be yourself, like you've been with me and you'll do fine. And you remember the mansion you found me at that night you wanted to ask me out?" She quickly veered the subject so he'd feel better, or at least, have his mind off of the current situation.

"Y-Yeah?" He's remembering the kiss she stole that night, and his cheeks warmed with blood. Ivy smiled genuinely, she was actually thinking of the exact same memory. "Well, today you're meeting my friend who lives there. Her name is Maris. Janey, she, and I will be there… of course, as well as my parents and my little sister. I'm pretty sure you can handle that tiny crowd." Ivy leaned to kiss his cheek, which only made his cheeks hotter. His eyes swirled.

_Two friends… parents… little sister… one two… four… five! YEAH! I can handle that! Cause I'm Eddy… the "love man"… that's what they call me, I'm the "love man"…_ (okay, Dirty Dancing joke for those of you who get it)

Her voice once again cut his thoughts and snapped him back to reality. "Yes, you'll be perfectly safe and at ease, trust me." He smiled at that… he did trust her, so why was he so nervous? She was right, he'd do perfectly fine. Nothing would go wrong. He just needed to be calm, long as he was cool and charming, everything would work out. Being brave, he leaned over to kiss her cheek, and his cheeks flooded furiously as he realizes this is the first time he's doing that. He pulls back, only to find a pouting Ivy.

"What? My breath kickin' or something?" He was worried, had he been improper? She giggled a moment before turning to face him completely.

"_Honey_, if you're going to kiss me, then _kiss_ me." Some of the words were emphasized for a reason. Eddy gulped now, and then a grin slowly spread over his lips as he wrapped her up in his arms and proceeded to plant one helluva kiss on those once pouting lips.

_…Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass,_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress…_

Ivy almost melted against him, her arms wrapping around him as he kissed her. Finally, a kiss that seared through them both, and that were both equally fueling with their own feelings and love. Yes… love. It has to be.

_…Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies, _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me…_

Eddy held her close, feeling a tremble snake through his body as he did so. He pulled her a bit closer as he deepened the kiss. Ivy was eager to respond as he pulled her in, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she pressed against him, both of them thoroughly enjoying their very first (and willingly done) make-out session.

_…Kiss me down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire,_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map…_

Suddenly, the kiss turned. It changed, it went animalistic. Like it was a dire need to be closer. Yes, and still standing halfway in the middle of the cul-du-sac so like peeping toms (or Kevin's, Johnny's, you get the idea) could very well watch the intensity. Eddy walked her to a nearby outer wall of a house, pinning her to it. The kiss resumed in its fire.

_…Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies, _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me…_

Ivy gasped slightly, not expecting that, but all the same not minding it either. She let her lips part as she felt their tongues probe one another's mouths (and if you're disgusted by that, I'm sorry, but that's what happens when you French kiss). After a few moments of this far too intense kissing session, they pull back from one another. Ivy's face is flushed, and Eddy is just grinning.

"Wow… now _that_ was a kiss." Ivy regained her composure as Eddy kept on grinning.

"Finally got you back for our first date." He teased, Ivy laughed.

"Yes, you did. And then some. I don't think I'll be able to get you back for this one for quite some time." Ivy links her arm with his as they resume their walk. Eddy smirked now.

"You just try, babe. I've got all the time in the world to wait for you to do so." Ivy smiled at that, leaning, she'd kiss his cheek, and they'd re-adjust their clothes, hair, make-up and what not as they make their way to the mansion.

_…Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies, _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me…_

When they arrive, a pair of binoculars will poke out of the bushes across the street. They'll watch as the duo wait at the door to be greeted by the 'Hostess'. An evil grin slid across lips as the door is knocked upon. Suddenly, Cordelia popped out of the bushes while the two lovebirds were caught in one another's eyes. She had a small recorder with her as she turned it on.

"Operation revenge is all set in motion, first order of business…" She'll bring the binoculars back to her eyes once more, focusing on Eddy. "…is to break her in the worst way possible." Cordelia stopped recording as she'll slink off into the shadows. There, she'd wait for the perfect time to start in.

Double-D heaved a gentle sigh at his own thoughts. He was of course happy for his friend. To find such a love as to find nothing else after or before it. But… he couldn't help feeling… a little remorse on his own want of it. Sitting at his window-seat (installed after years of finally begging for one), he'd watch out into the night sky. Catching glimpse of a dim flicker in the house next door, his eyes then moved to the street… his thoughts drifting.

i _Can I be your partner? _/i A shiver ran down his spine at the longing thought of hearing those words again. True, at that age he was far too skittish and naïve to even want to comprehend the very meanings that one sentence could have. And to find it in such a simple soul as she was. His eyes lowered, not really staring off at anything. He missed her. Surely, after that one day… it's been hard to face Valentine's. It always has.

He slipped from his seat, lowering himself down beside the bed and reaching under it. Pulling out a well-worn shoe-box, he blew the dust carefully off the top. He then opened the lid, finding a single piece of paper, gently folded up into quarters, the outside lined in a large red heart filling up most of the page.

i _To__ my sweet Lambchop, Won't you be my valentine? XOXO Love, May. _/i The words stung his heart every time he re-read it. He didn't know why he did… oh wait, yes he did. Despite the story being repeated to him over and over again. Despite her being a Kanker. Despite everything and anything said to put doubt in his mind and let the chaos reign where love did for one single day all those years ago… one fact remained true and clear.

He believed that honestly and truly, with all of his heart… he loved May Kanker. And that love had shown him… the reality of it.

Double-D blinked as a thought came to mind. One day, Eddy will need to bring Ivy home to meet his parents. This… could present a problem, especially if Eddy was going to take her through his entrance. So she'd see his room first. Quickly, he gathered some things and hauled off to find Ed. Which wouldn't be too difficult. Double-D dashed over to Ed's, knocking on his window.

Ed was settled in his blue recliner, watching late night monster movies. As per was his usual nightly vigil. Double-D had to knock three times in succession (each time being louder than the last) before Ed glanced to the window, stupid, goofy grin on his face. Double-D would use his collapsible ladder to open the window and then climb down into Ed's room.

"HIYA DOUBLE-D!" Ed would greet his pal as he'd grin. "I'm watching the Bacon Knights from Hades!" Double-D chuckled as he spied the TV; indeed, one of Ed's favorite monster movies was on. Double-D cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Ed." Double-D would clear his throat again. "Baron O'Beef Dip has summoned Eddy, but he is busy and needs our help. For he will suck the marrow from our bones if we do not reinvent his room by the time he returns!" Double-D spoke in moderate Ed language. Ed's eyes, in response, widened.

"EDDY! WE MUST PLEASE BARON O'BEEF DIP!" And without further hesitation, Ed grabs Double-D and makes a dash for Eddy's house.

Maris had answered the door. She was playing her role as 'hostess' perfectly. She wore a lavish gold gown that certainly showed off not only her role, but her body as well, she'd smile as she'd spy Ivy and Eddy standing there. Behind her, there was soft conversation, music, and the occasional laughter to be heard.

"Ivy! So good to see you again! And this must be Eddy, welcome. Please, come in and let Hans take your coats and things. Welcome, welcome." Maris smiled genuinely as she motioned them both inside. Eddy took off his jacket and handed it to Hans; then took Ivy's shawl and handed it to him as well as her purse. He bowed, and Eddy bowed in return, never saying a word. Maris was impressed.

"My, my… Ivy's sure got a gentleman." Maris giggled, Ivy blushed, Eddy just grinned.

"One hundred and ten percent, Maris." He charismatically smirked as he offered his arm to Ivy. Ivy gingerly took the offered arm. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, in front of everyone! Now it was Eddy's turn to blush. Considering the make-out session they had on the way over here. He cleared his throat and loosened his collar. Eddy then spotted a couple, older and obviously Ivy's parents, sitting at a table with Ivy's baby sister. He cleared his throat once more and headed in that direction.

"Mister and Mrs. Matherfield, I presume?" Confidence glowed from every orifice. When they nodded, he'd offer a bow. "My name is Eddy; I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Ivy's mother smiled gently.

"Well I am equally honored, Master Edward. Such a fine, young gentleman you are. If you don't find me offensive, I must admit… I was not sure if you would be so gallant." Mother was being truthful. Eddy blinked, thinking a moment.

_Oh! She means she didn't think I might be as gentlemanly as I appear now. Hrm. Definitely gonna need to thank sock-head for this one, like a million times over. But what to say in response? Uh…_

"Offensive? Why not at all. If I was the mother of such a rapturous lady I'd be equally defensive." That worked! The smile she radiated now was nothing short of glowing. Phew, he was relieved things were going so well.

"Tell me, Master Edward, what do you do for a living?" Gulp, as the Father asked the question he's wanted to lunge all evening.

"Uh…" He froze. He didn't know if he should be truthful or lie and probably impress them. But… his eyes flickered to Ivy, who was chatting with Maris… he _loved_ her. He knew he did. He sighed. He'd need to be truthful. It was the only way.

"I work part-time, at the Jawbreaker Express. I… well, to be honest, enjoy them. And it's a Candy making factory. I work hard there, because I want others to enjoy them as much as I do. I actually handle flavoring Japan, USA, Poland, and Ireland. They're… flavored differently, that's how they're named, by countries." Mother chuckled softly.

"There is nothing wrong with doing something you love, Master Edward. I find it quite an admirable quality." She admitted. He smiled as he sighed; his eyes flickered over to Ivy once more.

"Or loving someone you love…" His voice a whisper.

"Well done, Ed! Baron O'Beef Dip will be pleased by your hastiness!" Double-D smiled as he praised his friend. Ed had just finished painting Eddy's room over in a far more fashionable dark mahogany than his current purple.

"Now that it's dried, we need to take care of this…" He motioned to the old, plain door Eddy had. "Ed, tear it down, please." Ed laughed as he ripped it from the wall, and threw it outside. Double-D winced as he watched it sail into a tree. He sighed… well; he got it done, didn't he? Double-D had constructed a lockable as well as remote-controlled dark mahogany door with a rectangular window, even with a mail slot. Ed helped Double-D fashion it into the doorway, and it was larger so they needed to cut away some of the doorway.

"Marvelous!"

"SUPERNATURAL!" Ed laughed, grinning. Double-D couldn't help but join in. Double-D then tested the lock button and then the open and close buttons. Satisfied, he'd put that in his pocket. They'd need to wait until Eddy returned to give it back to him.

"Let's get this furniture finished, and then we'll watch the rest of the movie." Double-D said as Ed nodded, helping Double-D wash, clean, dust, etc as to pass the time. Double-D caught a glimpse of the moon through Eddy's window, and smiled.

Eddy was surprised time has passed so quickly. Ivy's mother and father rose from their seats and approached the table he was seated at, with Ivy at his side. Trying to impress her by eating as cordially as a gentleman should.

"Master Edward, I have a proposal." Mother said as she moved into his view.

"…?" He glanced to Ivy, then to Ivy's parents.

"This High Tea has gone on much further than I had figured, but everyone has had a fine time. I wonder, would you be against staying for a late supper and… perhaps a bit of a party?" Eddy blinked, was she serious? Stay longer? Ivy's face glowed. She liked the idea.

"Everyone is welcome to stay as well, if you need to contact your parents, Hans will show you to a phone. Well, what do you say, Master Edward?" Father glanced over his way too. His parents were out for the weekend. Double-D's probably studying and Ed is probably watching movies. Sure… why not? He smiled.

"I'm much obliged, Mr. and Mrs. Matherfield. I'd be happy to stay." Maris and Janey accepted and went off to call their parents; they knew where the phones were. Or at least, one was that they could both use, or one each of them could use. Mother and Father nodded, and went off to inform the staff of the changes.

"Eddy, Mother and Father must really like you, they've never offered for someone to stay this long before. You must have really impressed them… just like I knew you would." Ivy praised him as he just grinned. "Gotta thank Sock-head then… he helped me a bit." Ivy blinked. "Sock-head?" She didn't get the reference.

"Oh… that's Double-D. Because of the kind of "hat" he wears. It looks like a sock." Ivy smiled and then chuckled, nodding. Now she got it. They stood now and moved from the table, watching as the staff came in to make the needed changes to turn this into a dinner party of impressive portions.

"Hey… Ivy, why didn't Maris ask us? It's her place…" Ivy blinked, biting her lip. Crap. She didn't think of that. Eddy watched her.

"Oh—well—they're—oh! Maris' parents are out of town, and… gave them full reign, like it was their own place. So they'd feel comfortable, you know?" That seemed to do the trick. Ivy smiled as he nodded, he believed it. But sooner or later, she'd need to come forth with the truth. She knew it. But for now, she just enjoyed standing in the main foyer.

Eddy took a glance around, he suddenly realized something. They were _alone_. That old-fashioned "oooh time to scam someone" grin came across his face. For a moment, he was back to his old self. But not in the same way. Ivy caught a glance of the look upon his face. Just before she got caught… Eddy had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

_…Don't wanna hurt you (hurt you baby),  
You think you love me, but you don't really know me,  
Don't wanna hurt you (hurt you baby),  
Wanna go ride, not a backseat drive,  
Ahhhhh ooh - ay ay ay I need,  
Ahhhhh ohh - something inside that you can't provide…_

Ivy giggled slightly; Eddy sure was being brave. And she had to melt against him again; the kiss was fierce, almost domineering of her capability to stand. She wrapped her arms around him for support as she enjoyed the closeness of the moment.

_…I'm feeling the itch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I feel the itch again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I feel the itch again,  
I feel the itch…_

Eddy grinned against the kiss, holding her tight against him. His eyes peered around for a corner or a wall behind something so they could be a little more intimate… and perhaps a little more private. He spotted a door not to far away, and walked her in that direction, lips still entangled for the moment.

_…Don't want to hurt you (hurt you baby),  
You can hug me, but you can't really hold me,  
what I do, and it's crazy,  
Don't wanna be cold, but I'm out of control,  
Ahhhhh ooh - ay ay ay that's true,  
Ahhhhh ooh - wish I could, but I can't be good…_

Ivy moved along with him, caught up in the moment. She knew that if they got caught doing this out in the open (meaning if they'd stayed where they were) she'd be reprimanded by her parents and the jig would be up. There was something though… something about being caught, the possibility thrilled her. And she didn't know why… (closet exhibitionist?) they were pressed against the door now.

_…I'm feeling the itch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I feel the itch again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I feel the itch,  
I feel the itch again…_

Eddy switched positions with her, so she was against the door now and then he'd open the door quietly and walked them both inside, finding this was a storage room of sorts, there was all kinds of things here, and as luck would have it… there was a piling of rugs in the corner. He smirked and lifted Ivy into his arms and carried her over. Then he went on a quick hunt, and found some pillows as well. He glanced to the door… once, and then twice… a thought came to mind. Ivy watched as he went to lock it… she smiled, he was really being careful.

_  
…Cause I want to go down wanna feel my heart pound,  
Don't you know that I get restless,  
You can't reach where I need scratching,  
So feel the itch again…  
_

Ivy kicked off her shoes and was peeling off her pantyhose. She then stood and removed her dress and carefully. It was a brand-new one and she didn't want to get it dirty and have anyone get suspicious. She was a little nervous, but… it was like the rush of adrenaline was enough, she didn't need to feel nervous… or scared, she just… wanted it, maybe even more than he did. She stood now, in a matching set of pastel green strapless bra and panties.

_  
…I'm feeling the itch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I feel the itch again,  
I'm starting to twitch again,  
I need to get tricked again,  
I feel the itch again,  
I feel the itch…_

Eddy gulped hard… the sight before him. He just couldn't believe it was his. The sly grin he normally used for those scams of his filled his lips again and he began to get undressed now.

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
